


Pigeon Present

by dip_the_pip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip
Summary: Phil's pigeon brings him a present.





	Pigeon Present

“Dan! Dan!” Phil calls from the balcony. Dan wanders out to where Phil is leaning against the railing of their balcony grasping something in his hands.

“The fuck are you doing out here? It’s bloody freezing.”

Phil turns around, holding up a filthy looking bagel proudly. “Look!”

“You’ve got…a bagel. I can see that, Phil.”

Phil shakes his head and steps towards Dan, a huge grin on his face. “One of my birds brought it, Dan! They brought me a bagel present.”

Dan rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. “Wow, looks like they’ve got a crush on you.”

Phil walks past Dan and back into the flat. He sets the bagel on the counter as he starts rummaging through cupboards. Dan follows him in quickly.

“You’re not gonna eat it, are you?”

“…No.”

“Fucking liar, you were totally gonna eat it!”

“They brought me a _present_, Dan! I can’t be rude!”

“They’re fucking pigeons, Phil.”

“They are geniuses.”

They turned to each other, Phil trying his best to keep his shit-eating grin off his face while Dan looks at him with a disapproving glare and a cocked eyebrow.

“Throw it in the bin.”

“No.”

“You are a grown man, I’m not going to let you eat a diseased bagel a _bird_ brought you.”

“You’re so birdist, this is why they didn’t bring you a gift.”

Dan quickly reaches towards Phil and snatches the bagel from the counter behind him. Phil starts to shout at him as he darts out of the kitchen and runs across the flat with Phil chasing him.

They round a corner and Phil manages to catch up. He grabs Dan by the waist and pins him to the wall as Dan squirms in his grasp, holding the bagel high above his head.

“I’ve got you trapped, Howell. You’ve got two options. Give me the bagel, or be tickled to your death.”

Dan shakes his head, leaning against the wall and smirking. “I would knee you in the nuts with no remorse, Lester.”

Phil let out an over-dramatic whine, wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders and throwing his full weight against him, making Dan’s knees buckle a little before he wrapped his non-bagel hand around Phil’s waist to hold him up. “It’s like you hate me.”

“You dumb bitch, I’m trying to keep you from being killed by a bagel a _pigeon_ brought you.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @dip-the-pip


End file.
